


hurry, hurry

by alyxer



Series: SenGen Week 2020-21 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sengenweek, give senku a break holy shit, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxer/pseuds/alyxer
Summary: What will it take for Senku to get some rest?A lot more than Gen expected, apparently.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081709
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	hurry, hurry

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little late haha.
> 
> The title is from the song Hurry, Hurry by Air Traffic Controller, and the fic is inspired by it1 It's a really good song for Senku imo
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Day 2: Sleep/Warmth

When the Kingdom of Science wins the stone wars, it doesn't feel like a victory. At least, Senku doesn't get the feeling he associates with the word.

When the Kingdom of Science wins the stone wars, Senku's already on the next thing, like he didn't spend months before planning and working and stressing to beat Tsukasa. He ignores his physical injuries from the fight against Hyoga and freezes Tsukasa. 

The night of their win, when he is physically and mentally unable to do anything else, Senku goes back to his hut, finding Gen fast asleep in his cot. When he goes to sleep after him, which is often despite the mentalist being a night owl himself, he pulls the boyfriend card and watches him for a few seconds before he heads to bed.

There's something about Gen's unguarded expression when his eyes are relaxed, and his smirk is replaced by a small open-mouthed frown. He's usually drooling, and while Senku teases him mercilessly about it in the morning, he finds it absolutely adorable.

He doesn't have enough energy that night to sit and be cringy, so he raises a hand to tuck Gen's bang back behind his ear, smiles softly, and promptly wiggles under the blankets. He wraps an arm around his waist, smells the special floral shampoo he uses, and falls asleep thinking about the speech he's giving tomorrow.

\---

Despite the extra exhaustion and bodily injuries, Senku wakes up at the same time he always does. His body isn't happy about it, though, as he sits up, and a bone-deep ache goes through him.

He almost entertains the idea, thinking of falling back into bed and laying with Gen just a little longer. But he shakes his head, and with it, ignores the fantasy he creates.

First things first, he needs to take a bath. He put it off for a few days now, but after his fight from yesterday, when he only had time to rinse off the outside dirt and blood, he needs a proper soak and scrub.

He stands up and grabs everything he needs for a bath when:

"Senku? What are you doing up?" Gen's morning voice is groggy, deeper. Of course, his 'deeper' is a regular man's voice.

"I'm always up at this time."

"We just won a war, Senku-chan." Gen sits up, yawning quietly, "You haven't even been looked at by the village doctor yet." Senku rolls his eyes as he unwraps the bandages around his arms. Those need to be cleaned, too.

"I know more when it comes to medical subjects than the village doctor does, and I'm fine, Gen." Senku drapes the bandages over his towel. When would be the best time to hold the meeting over the boat making?

"You know what I'm saying, Senku."

"I'm just taking a bath. No one wants to smell me right now." Senku forces a small smile, "I'll be back, okay?" He plans to start on the boat blueprint right away, so he can do it in their hut. Gen looks unconvinced, but he sighs and snuggles back under his blanket,

"I'll be waiting for you."

"I know, mentalist."

\---

Senku isn't able to go back to their hut that day. Not when as soon as he steps out, he's bombarded with questions and concerns,

"Senku, could you look at my new invention?" appears Chrome out of nowhere, his eyes wide and eager.

"I'm heading to take a bath, but I'll check it out after. You haven't figured out a name for it yet, right?" Senku replies, and he can only guess which modern invention Chrome's created now.

"No, I haven't! I'll figure that out by the time you get back." But as he leaves, another one appears.

"Senku, there's a conflict between one of the new members and Kinrou, Yo, I think the man's name is?" That one's Kohaku, looking as done with everything as she always does.

"I'm holding a meeting about our situation with everyone later. Could you let everyone know? For now, just do your gorilla thing and separate them." Kohaku rolls her eyes but jumps away. Crazy lioness.

"Senku, is Gen awake yet?" Senku looks down to see Suika standing next to Mirai, who's twisting her hands in her shirt.

"Not yet, Suika, did you need something from him?"

"Well, it's just, Gen taught me how to make flower jewelry, and I want to teach Mirai, too!"

Senku looks back at his hut, which is far closer than he wants it to be, and thinks of Gen, snuggling up in his cot.

"Well, it can't be that complex. I'll try my hand at it."

It is indeed complex, but with a little physics, he manages to make the flowers stay together, and Mirai and Suika seem happy enough.

There are only a few more interruptions before Senku makes it to the hot springs, and at that point, he only grants himself a few minutes to - using all his strength - scrub his whole body down. It aches more than he expects it to and slows him down by sixty-two seconds. Hyoga definitely has a strong stab, battery cover or not.

The sun is high in the sky, and he curses. He's already running out of the day. He quickly dries off and puts his clothes on before heading back.

He's pleasantly surprised to see everyone is already gathered up. Who...?

"I went ahead and got everyone together, dear Senku." He turns to see Gen, graceful and composed in his usual purple overcoat, though it's faded with use. Maybe he can ask Yuzuriha to make another one or two with similar colors. Senku doesn't quite know how to match colors in fashion, after all. "Since you never came back, I figured you got caught up."

"I did. Thanks, mentalist."

"I'll be here for you however I can."

Senku's chest feels a little heavy, but he ignores it in favor of addressing the crowd.

\---

Work on the boat is slow but fast at the same time. Fast, as in, for a small group working on it with nothing but rudimentary tools, they are getting quite a bit done. Slow because they can always go faster.

Senku pulls his weight the best he can, too, even though his strength is probably the weakest out of them all.

And it's fine until one person decides it's not.

"Not only have you fought a war, but you've also suffered through multiple traumatic experiences."

"Are we doing this again?" It's late when Senku goes back to their hut one night after a particularly tough day. Kaseki, despite how strong the old man is, catches a cold, and because sickness is 10x harder to deal with in their current state, Senku spends a lot of the day watching over him, making sure it's nothing dangerous. As a result, progress on the ship slows without the scientist to watch over it. "Everyone has gone through traumatic experiences, Gen, not just me."

"They're not tasked with the pressure of leading the whole kingdom of science, are they?" Gen crosses his arms, shooting Senku his best glare, though it loses its effect with the small pout.

"Are you minimizing their struggles, too, now?" Senku's being ridiculous, he's well aware.

"You know that's not what I mean." Gen sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It's a little unnerving, seeing the mentalist showcase his emotions so blatantly, "In case you forgot, I'm your boyfriend, Senku. It's my job to worry over you."

Senku rolls his eyes.

"And I'm fine. I've been doing this for years, in case you forgot."

"You lost Byakuya and froze Tsukasa. I know you haven't properly mourn-" And something must show on Senku's face because Gen stops mid-sentence.

"Drop it, mentalist," Senku's blood runs cold, and he's vaguely aware of his hands shaking. "Don't try to use that against me." Gen holds a hand up from where he stands a few feet away but pulls it back as Senku steps back toward the door.

"Fine, but I'm a mentalist for a reason." He bites his lip and tucks the hand back under the arm pressed against his chest. Senku doesn't know how someone can look so resigned and fierce at the same time. "Whatever you may have convinced yourself is true doesn't work for shit on me."

If anyone notices that Senku sleeps in the observatory from that point forward, they don't say anything about it.

\---

Senku can't hope for a better captain than Ryusui Nanami. He knows his stuff and is a perfect addition to the Kingdom of Science. He may be a bit...eccentric, but a currency is something the kingdom needed, anyway.

Senku continues to work harder and harder. He draws more plans and maps while continuing to build the ship. If he goes to bed a little later and finds it a little harder to wake up in the mornings, it's okay, because the ball is finally rolling, and they get closer to sailing to find the origin of the petrification beam every day.

Despite their lack of conversation outside of work, Gen stays by his side to help with implementing the new currency into society. He works with Senku to make sure it doesn't lose value and does whatever he can.

Kohaku starts making sure he stays hydrated.

Suika suddenly starts dragging him away from work whenever he's at it for hours, asking him countless science questions he can't refuse to answer.

Even Ryusui demands they take breaks whenever they're discussing the plans for building the boat.

Senku knows who is behind it all.

It's a big change from when they first meet. When Gen works as little as possible. And even though they're not in the best spot, it warms Senku's chest that he watches over him still. Even if he doesn't need to. Senku waves off most of Kohaku's questions, he continues his work while answering Suika's questions, and he lets Ryusui go on breaks alone.

And he's perfectly fine.

\---

After he completes the loom with Kaseki, Senku's feeling a little hot. He pulls at his clothes and fans his face, but to no avail. He's not stupid. He knows he hasn't drunk half as much water lately, and that has nothing to do with Kohaku being gone with Chrome and Ukyo. He's on his way to get some when Suika stops him.

"Senku, why is the sky blue?" She tugs on the bottom of his coat. Dammit, Gen.

"The sunlight enters Earth's atmosphere with all sorts of colors, but but" His head feels a little fuzzy, and he shakes it, though it barely helps. "Certain particles in the atmosphere sca- scatters the light." His vision is spotty, but he's fine. He'll be fine. 

"Senku, are you okay?" He vaguely hears a voice.

"Blue light is shorte-" Senku falls.

\---

When he wakes up, Suika is standing over him, worry etched onto her face.

"Senku! You're awake. You wouldn't answer me..."

"Sorry Suika, I'm okay. How long was I out?"

"Oh, uh, maybe ten seconds?"

Senku sighs in relief. No one knows, then.

"Suika, could you get me some water." He moves to stand up, only to fall right back down. He tries again, but this time, he barely moves. Looks like he has no choice. "And Gen, please."

When Gen comes to view, he looks worried...and then he sees Senku sitting on the ground looking...well, he probably doesn't look the best.

He hurries over, and Senku reaches for the cup of water in his hand. Gen gives it to him.

"Are you okay?" Gen asks once Senku finishes downing the cup. He looks over Senku and furrows his eyebrows. "Scratch that, it's a stupid question. What do you need me to do?"

Senku feels better after drinking the water, but he still doesn't trust himself to stand, much less work, "Help me back to our hut. I can't really stand right now."

Gen nods and wraps his arm around his waist, while Senku hoists his arm up and around Gen's neck. It's slow-moving, but the hut isn't too far away. Still, they're both huffing and puffing by the time Gen closes the door behind them.

Senku hasn't seen the hut in a couple of weeks, but the only difference is one cot instead of two and the disappearance of a few of Senku's things.

"Remind me again why you called me to lift your heavy ass instead of one of our more... muscle leaning kingdom members?" Gen breaks the silence as he drops Senku onto the lone cot.

"I wanted you, instead." Senku shrugs, but no amount of nonchalance can make what he says any less cringy.

The silence envelops them once more.

"It's late-"

"I should go-"

They look at each other, and Senku can almost see what looks like...fear? in Gen's expression.

"Senku, I know my words cannot change your perspective," Gen starts, and his eyes are so so blue, "And I don't expect them to. I would never want to change you, my dear Senku."

"But in return for everything you've done for everyone and...for me." Gen looks to the side and takes a deep breath before meeting Senku's gaze once more, "Can you do me one more favor?"

"What?" Senku whispers, and it hits him how much he misses this.

"Rest."

"But I-"

"I know. I've already talked with Ryusui, Chrome, Yuzuriha, and everyone else about it. They can take the wheel." Gen takes his hands in his, "Saving the world doesn't have to stop while you rest, you know."

And maybe Senku is stubborn and stupid before. Maybe he's thinking he has to make up for mistakes. Maybe he doesn't realize how much he is hurting everyone around him by pushing himself harder and harder.

But here, he hears Gen's words loud and clear. He's not alone.

"Okay."

And the smile that breaks across Gen's face is worth it.

Senku doesn't think he will ever sleep as well as he does that night, curled up against his boyfriend and, even if just for a little bit, at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing was just not happening on day two. I don't know what happened, but I ended up taking the day off and changed a few of the plans I had. I will get through this!! Even if I finish a little late. Either way! Hope you all enjoyed the story. I've wanted to write one about Senku like this for the longest time, and I finally got to it, and I'm pretty okay with how it turned out.


End file.
